


The Elderly High Schooler

by ASimpleCherryTree



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASimpleCherryTree/pseuds/ASimpleCherryTree
Summary: Five fucks up and brings his siblings to a timeline where they are in a normal high school. The time jump causes everyone but Five to forget the original timeline
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The Elderly High Schooler

My head was throbbing. I looked around at my siblings, who were all holding their heads. Diego looked nauseated.

“Where are we?” Allison asked.

“I don’t know,” Five said, “But we aren’t in the apocalypse, and you all look like you’re thirteen again.”

“We’re fourteen, Five,” Diego said. “There isn’t much of a difference.”

I pushed myself to a sitting position. We were all jumbled on the floor of a library. It looked so familiar.

“Can we back up a second?” Luther asked. “Why would we be in the apocalypse?” We all turned to look at Five.

“Never mind,” he said. “Do any of you know where we are?”

“It looks like the pictures that Mr. Pogo shows us of his library,” Vanya said.

“Pogo?” Five asked.

“Yeah, Ben, Klaus, and I have him for a Latin teacher.”

“Teacher?”

“Yeah?” Diego walked over to Five. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I don’t know anymore, Diego.” I looked up to see Mr. Pogo walking into the room.

He walked right past us and picked up a book from the shelf. “Ben,” he said. “I’m sure that you are familiar with the concept of breaking and entering.” Ben shifted next to me. It seemed that Pogo’s habit of calling on a random student applied to home invasion as well.

“Yes, I am.”

“Typically,” Mr. Pogo said. “That involves some sort of breaking, and yet you and your siblings seem to have found your way into my library with no problem.”

“Mr. Pogo,” I said. “If I may, none of us know how we got here. I was studying for a test in religion studies and then I was here with a headache. A throbbing headache, if you must know.”

“I can only assume your father had something to do with this,” he said. Allison nodded.

“Why would Dad have anything to do with this?” Five asked. He looked like he decided against a second part to the sentence.

“He always seems to be involved in something strange,” Mr. Pogo said. “Can I offer you all a ride to school?”

Ben and I turned right when we walked in to go to the cafeteria like usual, but unlike usual Five walked with us.

“Aren’t you going to bug Delores?” Ben asked. Five made a choking noise.

“Delores?”

“Your girlfriend? What is up with you today, Five?” Ben sat down at our table. I sat down across from him.

“I think I might have amnesia,” Five said. “I feel like everything I remember is wrong.”

“Go to the nurse or something,” I said. “Or just go hang out in the library with Delores like the nerds you are.” Five rolled his eyes before turning around and leaving.

Dave walked over to our table with three chocolate muffins. He sat down next to me and hooked his pinky in mine under the table.

“No one is here, mon amour,” I said. “Can’t we hold hands?”

“I wouldn’t hold hands with you if I was out,” he said. “I wouldn’t want to smudge your Sharpie.”

“The day I turn eighteen I’m getting it tattooed.”

“So I’ll hold hands with you the day you turn eighteen.”

“Get a fake ID,” Ben said. “I doubt Dad has even noticed that you write on your hands.”

“Benothy,” I said, feigning shock. “What tattoo artist would believe that my baby face is eighteen?”

“One that wants money.”

“Oh my God, Klaus.” Dave turned his entire body ninety degrees to look at me. “We should get matching tattoos.”

“You want to look like a Ouija board forever?” Ben asked.

“No, something else,” he said. “Like a little circle on our wrists. Something innocuous so that no one else would know what it means.”

“Like a little umbrella?” I asked.

“In reference to the Rihanna song?”

“Of course in reference to the Rihanna song,” I said. “Let’s get the IDs after school so we can get the tattoos this weekend.”

I tried avoiding Mr. Pogo’s eyes as much as possible when I walked into his classroom. I sat down next to Vanya. “Ben told me about the tattoos,” she whispered.

“Are you gonna tell Dad?”

“No! I think it’s adorable. I would totally do something like that with Sissy, but she’s a little old fashioned.”

“That’s typically used to describe racist old people,” I said.

“Klaus, you’ve seen her. She dresses like she’s from the sixties. One time I asked her to come to a movie with me and she told me she doesn’t watch them too often. She’d rather cross-stitch, Klaus.”

“Maybe she is from the sixties.” Vanya glared at me.

“You think I’m dating a woman in her fifties?”

“I think you’re dating a time traveler.”

“I think you had too much ‘orange juice.’”

Mr. Pogo walked past our desks and I realized that we were the only two without our notebooks out. I looked over at Ben who was scribbling words down in his notebook.

The whiteboard had conjugations of “to learn” written down. “Disco, discere, didici” I pulled out my notebook and pink gel pen. The word “disco” should only ever be written in pink gel pen.

I flipped over my notebook. I started scribbling in the margins, creating a gradient from my lightest pink to my darkest pink to black.

“Klaus,” Vanya whispered. I looked up from my notebook. “Did Five tell you that he thinks he has amnesia?”

“Yeah, he did,” I said. “What a load of horseshit.”

“What if he wasn’t lying? He seemed really off this morning.”

“Listen to yourself. What could have possibly given him amnesia?”

“Whatever Dad did.” She scooted her deal closer to mine. “I don’t know how we got in Mr. Pogo’s library, but we all know that it wasn’t natural. What if it messed him up?”

“Nothing happened to anyone else, why is Five special?”

“What about the massive headaches?”

“That was it, Vanya.”

“Diego almost threw up, and Luther said he was really dizzy.”

“When did you talk to Luther?”

“This morning before school,” she said.

“He asked for my English homework.”

“Because he’s illiterate.”

“Mr. and Ms. Hargreeves, would you care to discuss with the class what is more important than verb conjugation?” Mr. Pogo asked, standing behind our desks. Vanya’s face went red.

I turned around and put my arms on the back of my chair.

“Well, Mr. Pogo, I would say that my brother’s health is more important than verb conjugation, is it not?” Ben turned to look at me. I nodded.

“It is, but I don’t believe that any of your brothers are in bad health. I saw them all this morning.”

“We have reason to believe that Five is experiencing symptoms of amnesia.”

“Would the three of you like to take this conversation to the hall?”

“I’m not involved, Mr. Pogo,” Ben said.

“Yes, we would,” I said. I stood up and grabbed Ben’s wrist. I dragged him out the door, Vanya at our heels.


End file.
